


"Just follow me, I know the area."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Tub, satnav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Strike & Robin and Nick & Ilsa head off for some R & R





	"Just follow me, I know the area."

“Your satnav will be useless within a mile or so. Just follow me, I know the area.”

Robin jumped into the Land Rover with Strike, Nick and Ilsa following behind.

The winding country road ended twenty minutes later, in front of a pair of neighbouring cottages at the foot of the Yorkshire Dales, their homes for the coming week.

Whilst Robin unpacked and got changed, Strike reclined on a patio with a beer. “Bliss,” he sighed, hearing her approach. “No clients, no underground, no noise. Just you, me…”

“…and a hot tub…” grinned a bikini-clad Robin from the kitchen door.


End file.
